Anthology of Ice Cream
by Lady of Gray
Summary: In the end, they are just dysfunctional people who tried to be normal. Short stories about their inner minds―about their thoughts and screams. Based on one word as its theme. Almost drabble, but not short enough to be drabble. AU.
1. Love

Character(s) : FemGaara

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Since English is not my mother language, be prepared for any grammatical and spelling mistake.

* * *

**Love**

"The need of love is exactly the same of breathing" - Paul Meier

My name is Ai, which means : love. The most beautiful and powerful thing in the world, and yet, also the cruelest. Perhaps the reason my parents give me this name because they want me to have life full of love. Perhaps, because they want their daughter to be loved. Perhaps, it's because I am the result of their love. Whatever the reasons is―father, mother―I appreciate it, but the thing is, my name is the most irony thing in my life.

Why, you ask?

Simple. Because love is the one that I never get in my life, no matter how hard I try.

What a pity, right?

My name is Love and yet... Love is the only thing I do not have. It's like God making cruel, sick joke on me.

I'm standing now, watching my reflection in the mirror. And all I just see is a girl with eyes full of sorrow and heartbroken. Deciding that I have enough of this tired world, I grabbed small knife from my desk. Without any hesitation I sliced my wrist. Blood, so brilliant red that its matched with my red hair, flowing so beautifully from my hand. In the glimpse of moonlight, so contrasted with my pale white skin... I'm starred it with awe, amazed with its beauty.

It's just so perfect... So right...

I smiled to myself, feeling satisfied after long time. I closed my eyes. I've never felt this content before... So peaceful...

And I let myself engulf in the dark.

...Goodnight, World.

* * *

Author's Note :

First of all, this is my first fanfiction in English fandom. I loves reading English fanfiction and I'm already want to try writing in English for long time but I kinda afraid with my English. This is my first experience―and also my chance to improve my English. So, I hope you guys do not have any trouble for understanding my story and do not be afraid to tell me about my mistake. I will not biting you, I promise. Why the title is "Anthology of Ice Cream"? There are no ice cream in this story. I'm just playing with pun, actually. Ice cream can be read as "ice cream", but it also can be read as "I Scream". The idea is from Hyouka anime.

Gaara is my favorite character in Naruto and when I accidentally found fanficiton about FemGaara and FemGaara picture (so beautiful, may I add)... I couldn't help to really imagine what will happen to her. However, Ai's name is not my original idea. I took it from another fanfiction about FemGaara―only the name, I swear. My plot story is totally different with him. Still, it is the biggest inspiration for this fic. In fact, my first plan is to make whole story about Ai's life and love life, but because it is too long and I am afraid that it will be just another endless fanfic and add the fact that I still have _two _unfinished fanfiction so...

Still, whoever you are (as I forgot about it, sorry), thank you very much. And thank you for whoever reading this fanfiction!

Review!


	2. Faked

Character(s) : Naruto

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Since English is not my mother language, be prepared for any grammatical and spelling mistake.

* * *

**Faked**

"What's the whole point of being pretty on the outside when you're so ugly on the inside?" - Jess C. Scott

Faked.

Everything in this world is faked. Do not believe me? Well, you'd better be. I am the prove of it. My smile, my talk, my behavior―it's just a fake. None of it is real. And my so-called-friends? Hah. So much for being my "friends". All they know is just my bubbly-cheerful-stupid charade.

You see, I'm just that damn good at acting.

Everyday, a big smile always plastered in my face―the mask I'm almost wearing every f*cking time. I'm always be the optimistic one, maybe too stupidly-optimist, just because I want it that way. They do not need to know how much I hate myself-how I loath myself. How many times I just want to give up, just let it go and over. Well, it is not like there's something worth for me to live, anyway. I have nothing to fight for.

Yeah. They do not need to know at all.

There are times when I feel tired, tired with all this shitty world. When all of this is so meaningless, just in vain.

I just want it to end at all...

But, no. Not today. Today I am still The Naruto. The Naruto that all people know and like. The Naruto that still wearing the damn mask. The faked Naruto.

And before I realized, I'm become good liar. I am so good at lying that even myself started to believe it.

I, Naruto, is too-optimistic, stupid person and notorious class clown.

No more and no less than that.

"...Naruto!"

I turned to my "friends" and giving them the biggest smile I can.

* * *

Author's Note :

Well... I'm just couldn't help thinking what would happen if Naruto is not as optimist as we know now. With his hard life it's pretty hard to always keep positive thinking mindset.

Review!


	3. Psycho

Character(s) : Sakura

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Since English is not my mother language, be prepared for any grammatical and spelling mistake.

* * *

**Psycho**

"It strikes me profoundly that the world is more often than not a bad and cruel place." - Bret Easton Ellis

Sakura is annoying.

Sakura is useless.

Sakura is a bitch.

I'm laughing to myself. So, they think I am annoying? They think I am useless? That I am just a nuisance...?

Then, let's the world see who I really am.

"Sakura... Please, stop this."

I saw Ino looking at me. Her blue-green eyes glistened with tears. Her body trembled by fears. Ignoring her plea, I lifted my knife and stabbed her with all my strength.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

I stabbed her, again, and again, and again. Her scream keep ringing to my ear. Blood splattered to my face. Slowly but sure, her body stopped moving. Her screams stopped. There's a pool of blood beside her.

...And my dress, my silky white dress, soaked with her blood. I'm laughing gleefully. I kicked her limped body. Just like it supposed to be, it didn't budge even an inch. Quickly and effectively, I grabbed a mop and a bottle of disinfectant and started to clean all this mess. I cleaned my knife, making sure there is no trace of me and disposed. I dragged her body to the nearest river and dumped her.

Just like that. As easy and as simple as that.

Now, please tell me, who is the useless one?

A week later, her body discovered. Police already investigated it, but there are still no sign of the culprit. To say that Shikamaru was devastated is underestimate statement. He is practically hysteric when Ino's body found. I just sat beside him when Ino's funeral, comforted him, as he never stopped sobbing. Like a good friend supposed to do.

Yeah. I am just that good.

* * *

Author's Note :

The inspiration is come from posting on Facebook about Google Search Results about Sakura. Sakura is also included in one of the most useless character ranking in internet. So, I imagine that even Naruto's characters also think how useless Sakura is. And Sakura already tired of it. Oh, and yeah, it's gore. Totally bloody and full of creepy stuff.

I even can't believe myself. How come I can write stuff like this?

Review!


End file.
